


Before I Sleep

by peterscanavino



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Slightly suggestive, also a small bit, marriage feels, only a little bit though, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: Barba gets home particularly late.





	Before I Sleep

The door creaking open startled Sonny, causing him to almost drop his phone smack in the middle of his face. "Crap, you scared me", a hushed laugh escapes him, and Sonny's shooting a bright smile at his lover.

"You aren't sleeping yet? It's getting late, honey", Rafael strides into their bedroom, shedding his tie on the way and starts to unbutton his shirt next. "Mhm, you say that as if I've never pulled all-nighters before", Sonny's still grinning, pulling Rafael closer into the bed with him by the arms.

Rafael sighs in content, and pecks Sonny's plush lips lightly. "But you'll be tired tomorrow, won't you sweetheart?", he whispers against his fiancé's mouth before pulling back to take off his button-up. Rafael drops it on the same chair he'd draped his tie on before moving on to unbuckle his belt. It's been a long day, all he wants to do right now is get out of these stuffy clothes.

"I couldn't sleep", Sonny says meekly, and he seems like he's more than willing to stare down at the older man as he undressed. The corner of his lips tugging upwards as he bites a corner. "Missed you so much, babe", he adds, simultaneously putting away his phone in order to look at Rafael. Rafael — the attentive prick he is — notices the change in Sonny's tone and smirks, "Aw, my poor baby."

He doesn't sound even a little bit sorry.

Sonny just hums as Rafael slides out of his slacks, and once again resorts to pulling him into the sheets with him (and takes the advantage of running his hands up and down on Rafael's bare arms). "Come on, Rafi. C'mere", he asks in a whining voice, barely supresses his giggles when he sees the prosecutor making faces. "That voice haunts me", the other man jokes a little, but finally giving in into his love's pleas and gets under the covers with him.

"You still love me though", Sonny leans in for another kiss — a real one, this time. His hand travelling up behind Rafael's neck as he turns his body towards him, a milky leg settling to wrap around Rafael's hip.

"That, I do", Rafael murmurs quietly, slipping his tongue in between Sonny's parted lips. He's missed this — missed Sonny, and anything and everything about his beloved sunshine. "I love you so, so much", he's looking at his future-husband through half-lidded eyes — partly from exhaustion and partly from the arousal that's starting to pool in the pit of his stomach.

Sonny seems to sense the mood, and moves up to straddle Rafael, smiling sweetly all the same. "Yeah? How much?", he asks innocently enough, but the way he's grinding against Rafael cancels it entirely. Rafael's large hands settle themselves on Sonny's thin waist, a sleepy simper plastered on his lips. "How about _Daddy_ just show you, hmm? Wear you out a little, finally get you to go to sleep? That sounds good, baby boy?"

That line succeeds to elicit a low moan from his baby, causing him to move faster and Sonny is placing his hands on Rafael's chest. "I wish.. ah, I really wish we— hng, c-could..", he takes his full bottom lip between his teeth. Rafael lifts his brows in confusion, but his hands haven't stopped guiding Sonny's hips yet.

"Why's that, baby?", he asks, voice low and sultry and he knows it drives Sonny crazy, each and every time.

The blond is grinning sheepishly now, slowing the pace of his grinding. "My sister — Theresa, remember? — she's here, she arrived a few hours ago", he ruts a little bit more. "Gosh— she.. she's in the guest room", a sudden gasp drawn out of him with his slow movements. "Can't do it tonight. Daddy'll just make me scream."

And _oh my God_ , Rafael wishes he could be inside his boy right now.

Managing every ounce of self-control he still has inside of him, Rafael goes to cup Sonny's face, flushed cheeks warm in his palms, and pulls him down for another smooch. He takes his time, controlling the kiss albeit still being as gentle as he can, and nips on Sonny's unbelievably pink lips. "If that's so, then you'd better stop moving, baby", he rakes a hand through Sonny's messy locks, "If not, then Daddy might not be able to control himself", Rafael tugs slightly on the back of his head. The whimper that comes out next almost pushed Rafael past the line.

_Why did Sonny's sister just decided to pay a friendly visit today again?_

"Alright, I'll stop", Sonny snickers, getting down from Rafael and lies down beside him. Rafael mentally whines from the loss of contact with him, but he's quick to turn to face Sonny and proceeds to push his younger lover to turn away from him. Before he knew it, Rafael already had his arm streched around him and all Sonny can manage now is to snuggle deeper in his arms.

Spooning. He's been doing a lot of spooning since he got together with Sonny. He's discovered that he actually has a huge thing for it — where he'll be the big spoon and Sonny just feels so small and so precious and _so very perfect_ in his hold.

"I guess this is nice too", a quiet comment from Sonny filled the room. Rafael just hums in response, littering light pecks all over his bare back, making sure to get all the tiny freckles that are visible only if he looks thoroughly.

Blindly, he moves the arm he has wrapped around Sonny to find Sonny's own hand, and does his best to intertwine their fingers together. "You're mine", he says absentmindedly, and nuzzles his nose against the crook of Sonny's neck, making him laugh. Sonny's laughter is probably one of his favorite sounds in the entire universe, Rafael concludes.

"I'm yours, Rafi. All yours", he says as well as he can without giggling after every few words. His lover still has his nose pressed on his neck, Sonny is extremely sensitive there.

"We're going to get married", Rafael finds himself grinning as the words come out of his mouth. "You're going to be my husband."

"And you're going to be mine, _Mr. Barba_ ", Sonny purposely uses his old nickname for Rafael, right when they first met eachother. He'd get flustered so easily, always stuttering his words whenever Rafael's pushing a snarky (secretly endearing) remark towards him.

And now just look at how far they've come together.

"Do you want me taking your name, Rafi?"

"..Do you want to?"

"If I would, then I'd be _Dominick Carisi-Barba_ , wouldn't I?", he could hear how big Sonny's grinning.

_...And fuck, he's genuinely going to get all sappy._

Rafael doesn't answer — he doesn't trust his voice at the moment, instead opting to placing a kiss to the side of his sweetheart's neck, right where his pulse is.

Rafael doesn't want to let go.

(He can't wait to be able to proudly call this man his husband.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much rushed, thank you. It's literally 2AM as I'm writing this and I have an extra class tomorrow but y'know... Barisi, right?


End file.
